Don't starve with Wilson,Yuki,and the others
by Starlight-Glaxy
Summary: Wilson is trap in the world of don't starve but this time he has someone else with him through the journey,along with the others but will they live or go insane?(wow,I'm bad at summaries.)
1. And so,it has began!

Glaxy-*gose in*Hey there!I'm Starlight Glaxy and this is my first story so it may have some errors.

Wilson-Like that didn't happen.*gets smack with a book*

Glaxy-Shut it Wilson!Yuki,disclaimer!

Yuki-Starlight Glaxy dosen't own Don't starve but she wish she did.

"…" Talk

_"…" Thought_

**"..." Expression**

(…) authors notes in story/at bottom

* * *

><p>A rickety wooden house in the mountains is shown,we then zoom in the window to show two people doing some experiments all day"Uh,you sure about that Wilson?"The one with yellow hair with yellow ribbons(like in the cover that is on the left)asked his friend on about to mix a chemical,"I'm pretty sure Yuki"Said the black haired one or in other words is Wilson,to his yellow haired friend,Yuki and just when Wilson was about to pour the chemical in the other one,Yuki ducked down as it explode in Wilson's face and as Yuki poked up from the desk and was about to say something as Wilson interrupted him"Don't even say-""Told ya so"Yuki says in a tone that mocks all as Wilson just grumble and went to sit down as Yuki leaned against his chair.<br>"What now?"Yuki asked as a voice came from the radio"Say Pals"It said as the two tuned to it and both picked up"Looks like you're having some trouble!"It says again as Yuki nodded a bit,"I have secret knowledge I can share with you two"The two early 30 year olds(1) looked at each other in interest."If you think your ready for it"The radio sayss again as the two smile and nodded eagerly"Ok then!"It says as the two hold it up as knowledge came into there mind like that,and then the two look at each other with later they started working,hammering,coding(dose that exist yet?),and such and for the last was a drop of their blood,Wilson was the first to do it first and soon held out a hand the knife to his friend"Your turn"He says to Yuki as Yuki gulped and did the same as Wilson,and there they both looked on what they have accomplish,"We did it!"Yuki yelled as he hugged Wilson in a embrace.  
>Wilson's POV(Yes,that now)<br>The hug was a little unexpected but hey,he's right we did it!"Excellent!"The radio said as Yuki let go and me and him glance at it,"Now throw the switch"It says again as Yuki gave me,uh oh,**"something bad gonna happen"** look as I nervously went to reach the lever and pulled my hand back"DO IT!"The Radio yelled as me and Yuki jumped up a bit as I went to pull the switch,as the machine started,it looks like a human face as laughter of the radio filled the room and soon both mine and Yuki's shadow came up and grab us both as we went to into the ground and some where else I guess.

* * *

><p>Else where in a world<br>Normal POV  
>Wilson and Yuki were unconscious on the ground as soon as a mysterious tall man in a suit appear,"Hey pals,yo two on't look so good"His voice was like that's on the radio that talked,"You two better find something to eat beore night comes!"He says as he disappeared and Wilson woke up and look around,<em>"where am I?"<em>He tought as he saw a long yellow ribbon strand,"Yuki!"He shouted as he shook his friend,"Hmmm...?"Yuki groaned and woke up"Wilson,where are we?"He asked the black haired kid"I don't know"He said to Yuki"But I have a feeling we might have to use our heads to figuring on survival"He said as he helped Yuki up and now.. Day 1 has began!

* * *

><p>Glaxy-Okay a little short but getting there and for thoses of you who want to know what dose the "1" mean,it is believe on Wikia that some of the characters are in their ealy 30s'<br>Yuki-Wow.  
>Wilson-You calling me old now?!<br>Glaxy-*ignores them*But now,see ya later until a next chapter is up!


	2. Meeting Willow and Wes!

Glaxy-I'm back FUCKERS!  
>Yuki-Starlight!<br>Wilson-Rude.  
>Glaxy-Whatever!Wilson,DISCLAIMER!<br>Wilson-*sigh*Stalight Glaxy dosen't own Don't starve.

* * *

><p>Yuki's POV<p>

_"Guess we have to live here now…"_I thought as me and Wilson walk through the forest looking for food as I spot a few rabbits"Hey,Wil,look"I said pointing to them as Wilson looked in the direction I'm pointing at some rabbit"But how are we gonna get them?"I said as we both ponder,then I got a idea,"Wilson,go get some carrots""Why?""Because their a important part of this idea I have"I said to him as he went to find some carrots"Now let's see if I can find some… Ah ha!"I said as I saw saw grass and saplings around_"Ain't it my luck day!"_I went over and and grab some grass and twigs from saplings,"And if I remember how to do this correctly…"I said as I began weaving the grass together and made..."Yes!"I yelled out as I made a trap,and then turned to see Wilson coming back with carrots,"Thanks"I said as I saw something on the ground and pick it up,_"Flint,wonder why it's here?"_I thought as I put in in my back pocket and set the trap with a carrot in it"Oh,so your going to trap a rabbit so your can get the morsel meat"Wilson said as I paid no attention as I look at the flint and and extract twig,_"I wonder..."_I thought as I craft the two together and made an axe"Might as well help.'I said as me and Wilson then heard a scream that was a rabbit screeching and we both saw that the trap was down with something trying to escape from it,"We caught it!"Wilson said as he went over and got the rabbit out and hold it up"So,who wants rabbit?"I said as a held up the axe.

One kill later

Okay now,I just killed a rabbit... Great,but it'll help us with food,"Wil,lets split up and search this island more"I said as gave him and myself two big pieces of paper to use to draw maps,Wilson nodded and went his way somewhere as I went with looking around and seeing some more rabbits as well as some buffalo,I then see something in the distance glowing,_"Looks like fire..."_I thought as I went to see... A 20 something woman in a red button up shirt with a black skirt and wearing pig tails,I walk over to her and saw she was past out,"Hey,wake up"I said as I shock her slightly and saw her waking up,"Where.. Am I?"She said rubbing her eyes,as I look over to see a torch besides her still burning and pick it up,"Is this yours?"I asked her as she nodded,"What's your name?"I asked"Willow"She said simply,"Mine is Yukien Elektricheskiy Daitya(1),but call me Yuki"I said to Willow,"Okay Yuki,so you and me are the only ones here?"She asked as I shock my head"My friend Wilson is also here""Guess we can work together then""Yay!"I said as I drag her along as well as she also had some morsel on,as we went back and look for Wilson,I saw him with someone else with him,"Wilson!"I yelled out as he and the person turn to me and Willow.

Wilson's POV

So after the whole Yuki killing a rabbit and we spiting up and cover more ground,I found someone else other then me and Yuki,past out on the ground a male who is dress as a mine,"Hey,wake up"I said as I shock him and he woke up confused,"Hi"I said as he turn and look at me"I'm Wilson Percival Higgsbury,who are you?"I asked him as he pulled out some twigs and spelled out the name,"Wes"I said a he nodded,"come with me,I have a friend name Yuki that I think is looking for me"I said as Wes followed me searching for Yuki and look at the map to see if some place we didn't look at"Wilson!"I heard a yell as me and Wes turned to see Yuki as well as a woman with him,"Yuki,who's that?"I asked him"This is Willow'He said as he then turn to her"Willow,this is my friend Wilson"He said as she waved"Who's that?"He said pointing at Wes,"This is Wes"i said as Yuki introduce himself"Hello Wes,my name is Yukien Elektricheskiy Daitya but call me Yuki"As Wes just nodded,it then became dusk,"It's getting dark,we should make a fire"I said as Yuki nodded and went and came back with some logs"I can help"Willow said as she pulled out a torch as Yuki put the logs down as well as some extra grass he had left as Willow lit it up,and just then darkness came.

No one's POV

Night came by and the four survivors ate some cook carrots and morsel as Wilson explain on how he and Yuki got here and everyone went to sleep,and by morning,Yuki was the first to wake up,he has always been,But when he woke up,he spot something gleaming in the sunlight,"What's that?"He ask himself as he went over to it as it was a necklace with a strange symbol on it(2).He put it in his pocket as everyone else started to wake up,"Abou time you all woke up!"Yuki said and stood up,"We got a lot to do so lets get to it!"He said as everyone got up and started to collect things that will help them live as well as find some other people that are here at this island.

* * *

><p>Glaxy-All righty then,1 is that Elektricheskiy Daitya in google translator in two different languages translate to electric monster,and 2 is that I might as well make this into a Hometuck crossover.<p>

Wilson-You what?

Glaxy-Nothing!~

Yuki-Your,going to do something aren't you?

Glaxy-Yup I am!See ya later MothaFukas!

Wilson&Yuki-Glaxy!


End file.
